Time Key
by scottsman
Summary: one of Da Vinci's inventions sends Constance forward in Time to the present day where she meets a boy scientist/adventurer and together they work to figure out how to get her back to her own time. please R&R


Time Key 1

Chapter 1

France 1550 A.D.

D'artangnan and Constance stood in the library of the royal palace. On the table before them were a variety of inventions from Da Vinci's vault. They all seemed strange and fantastic. For they like their inventor were far ahead of their time. One in particular caught their interest. It looked like a bronze candle holder with a V shaped top and clock gears in it. On the handle, or stem there were three wide rings that could be turned.

"What is it?" asked Constance

"Well," said D'artangnan, picking up and looking at it, "According to the inventory list, this is something call the Time Key."

"It doesn't look like a clock," said Constance, "though it does have gears like a grandfather clock only considerably smaller."

D'artangnan looked at it and noticed something down in the middle of the V shaped top was what appeared to be a keyhole.

"I think that this thing is missing a piece," he said, handing the Time Key to Constance. He looked down at the table and spotted a four inch long key with a triangle shaped top. Picking up the Key he turned back to Constance who was still holding the device.

"Now this I believe goes in here," he said putting the key in the key hole

"Wait," said Constance, "I don't think that this is such a good idea!"

But it was too late D'artangnan impulsively turned the key. There was a clicking sound as the gears began to turn and electricity began to arc through the gears and all around Constance's body.

"D'artangnan," she cried, "Help me!" the arcing electricity was keeping D'artangnan at a distance, every time he tried to get close enough to knock the key out of her hands a bolt of electricity would knock him back.

"Try turning the rings," He cried

"She did," but the light show got brighter and brighter until in a blinding flash of light Constance and the Key vanished.

When the blinding flash of light subsided Constance, dropped to the ground. As she became aware of her surroundings she suddenly realized she wasn't in France anymore. In fact she wasn't sure where she was. She looked around and found that she was on some sort of street between two buildings, it was apparently just after dark. She was thankful she had her cloak on it was little cool.

She hid the under her cloak and followed the street until she emerged upon a sight unlike anything that she had ever seen before. She had come out of an alley and found herself looked at a road with these machines going this way and that at amazing speed.

She turned and saw a large space where many of these machines were just sitting there. She decided that looked a lot safer than were they were all moving around. She turned and walked over to this area. Not knowing that she had just walked into a parking lot. Then she looked up and saw a much more unusual sight. It was some sort of glowing sign and it was shaped like a giant sandwich.

She was standing there looking at it trying to figure out what it was and where she was. When she heard a voice behind her.

"Well Well Well," and a lust filled voice

She turned and found herself face to face with three tall boys in red jackets with giant J's on them.

"Your in luck, honey," he said, "I'm here."

"Check out the clothes this Chick is wearing, Eddie," Said one of the other boys, "she must be a goth or something."

Constance decided she'd better get away from these guys. She tried to walk away but Eddie grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't run away, baby," he leered at her, "We're just getting started."

"Let her go, Eddie!" said another Voice, four head turned as one and watched as another young man that, no one had notice approaching, stepped out of the shadows.

The boy was tall but not too tall, with dark hair, blue eyes and pleasant enough features. The boys froze momentarily when they saw the boys face.

"Its Jason Ely," said one of Eddies buddies,

"I got eyes," said the other one.

Constance noticed a change In this Eddie person. He was trying to put on a brave front but she could tell that something about this guy made him nervous.

The boy was speaking again,

"Are you deaf, Eddie," she snapped, "I said let her go."

"And if I don't," sneered Eddie

Jason didn't say anything he just cracked his knuckles menacingly. And glared at Eddie fearlessly.

"Come on man," said one Eddie's buddies, "it ain't worth it man, he'll put us in the ER and then he'll get your dad on your tail again."

This seemed to weaken Eddie's resolve.

"Fine," he said letting go of her arm, "This isn't over Ely." He added before he and his buddies slunk away.

"Yeah I know," grumbled the young man, rolling his eyes, "It never is."

He turned to Constance and smiled, the first genuinely kind smile she'd seen since she'd been in this strange place.

"Are you alright Miss," he said

"Yes, Thank you," she Said, "Um would you be so kind as to tell me where I am?"

"Your in Arlington, Virginia," said Jason

"Where's this Virginia?" she asked"

"It's part of the United States of America." Replied Jason

"I'm in the America's!" she Gasped she pulled the Time Key out from under her cloak

"This thing must have transported me here, by magic or something." She said

Jason's eyes widened when he saw the device in her hand.

"May I see that," he said. She nodded and handed it to him. For some reason she felt she could trust this boy. Jason took the device and examined it closely.

"Holy Hannah," he exclaimed to himself, "This is Da Vinci's Time Key!" Constance looked Surprised

"Yes it is," she said, "how did you know?"

"For centuries there have been rumors that Da Vinci once conceptualized and drew plans for an invention call a time key which would allow it's possessor to open corridors in time. A time machine of sorts. But nobody knew that he'd actually built it!"

"Oh he built it alright," said Constance

"How did you get it?" asked Jason

"Well early today," she said, "My Friend D'artangnan and I were in the palace in France looking at a group of Da Vinci's creations that were brought back from his secret vault In Italy. We found this time key and D'artangnan accidently activated it while I was holding it, there was bright flash of like the next thing I knew I was here."

"Wait, Wait ," said Jason, "Did you said D'artangnan?!"

She nodded.

"Then you're That Constance! And the three musketeers really did exist!" said Jason excitedly

"What are you talking about," said Constance a little frightened

"I'm sorry," said Jason, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I think I understand what has happened to you and I'll try to explain it," He continued

"When D'artangnan activated this thing in your hand it sent you forward in time over 450 years! You are now in the United States of America in the year 2016!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Here is the first chapter of a sort of offbeat little story that I thought of. If you thinks it's worth continuing drop me a line and let me know.


End file.
